Dream Messenger
by Viper-Saria
Summary: Tails is having strange dreams and can't sleep at night. Are they just dreams? Is it a warning of what's to come? And how is he connected to it all?
1. Prolog

**Dream ****Messenger**

Disclaimer - I do not owe or have any rights to of the SATAM crew or any other things related to Sonic. So please don't sue me... besides its not like we have money to give you.

**

* * *

**  
"So this is him?" said an old man.

"Yes." said the average voiced man.

"He is so young!" said a surprised female with a motherly tone.

"Indeed he is." said the average voiced man.

"Can one so young bear this great weight?" asked an elderly woman.

"I do not know but we don't have a choice." said the old man.

"Yes, we must place our faith in him." said the average voiced man.

"What of the other three?" asked the female with a motherly tone.

* * *

Tails woke up sweating and sat upright holding his head as he attempted to calm his nerves. He had never had a dream like that before it was so unlike any he had dream before. He decided to pass it off, as a bad nightmare and the last thing he wanted people to know he was having nightmares. He didn't want to be left out of the group cause he was 'so young' and telling people he was still having nightmares wouldn't support his cause. Tails laid back slowly in his bed and looking at the ceiling before hearing the loud snoring next in the bed a little ways away from him. Sonic was 'fast' asleep, when Sonic took a snooze it was never light.

"It was just a dream." said Tails in a low voice.

He closed his eyes and hoped for sweet dreams, instead of these confusing dreams he had been having recently.

* * *

It was another day at Knothole Village. The village of the few free people that remained on Mobuis and the headquarters of the Freedom Fighter, one of the few resistance groups still fighting to free Mobuis from Robotnik, an overlander who seized control of there home and began to turn people into his robotic slaves using a sick machine known as the robotizer. The wars end however was nowhere in sight. The Freedom Fighters had skills but Robotnik had numbers and even worse there loved ones, serving him as his robotic slaves. The fight against Robotnik was just as physical as it was mentally, as he sent there loved ones against them. They weren't giving up, not till all there loved ones were freed and Robotnik completely over thrown. Robotnik wouldn't stop till he found and destroyed the resistance and their hidden village that laded safely hidden deep in The Great Forest.

Tails slowly walked through the village without a signal thing to do. His friends Sonic, Aunt Sally, Rotor, Bunnie, even Antonie had all left on another important mission Tails wanted to help as much as he could but he was turned away all the time as he was always 'too young'. Sonic always would say 'Next time' and Aunt Sally would say 'When your older'. It had been over a year since he had first asked to help out but he still 'wasn't old enough' and the 'next time' still hadn't come. Tails slowly sat down by the power ring pond and just stared at its shinning waters.

"Why can't I help?" said Tails to himself.

The most exciting thing Tails had been able to do to help out the Freedom Fighters was get the power rings from the ring pond and that was about as exciting as it got, however after collecting enough of the rings from the pond it got pretty boring quick. He still wasn't able do anything new for them and he wasn't very popular with the other kids his age. His twin tails being the main reason. Tails thought of all the times he had been made fun of by other kids and called a freak and so he avoided many of the kids as possible. If Sonic or the others were around then the kids didn't even think of calling him names but many times they were out on an important missions. He also noticed recently that many of them had started to make fun of the fact he wanted to join the Freedom Fighters and laughed at him.

"Hey look its the freak!"

Tails turned around to see a group of three kids about his age, a hedgehog, a rabbit, and a fox. Tails turned away to hide his face from the group as he remembered what Aunt Sally had told him. 'Just don't talk to them Miles, if they know you don't like it they will keep doing it.' He decided just to not look at them and just pretended to stare off into the lake any not pay any attention to them. The kids seem be very interested in Tails now as the surround Tails and all begin to stare down at him as Tails just remained sitting.

"What you doing freak!" asked the hedgehog.

"Maybe he hopes to scare out the power ring with his tails." taunted the rabbit.

They laughed, as Tails remained calm not wanting to start a fight or anything, he just wanted to be left alone.

"Or maybe he is still wants to be a Freedom Fighter? He wants to scare Robotnik away with his tails." insulted the fox.

Tails couldn't help but get mad as at least he HAD something special about him, it beat being unable to do anything special. Sonic had his speed, Aunt Sally had her brains, Rotor had his machines, Bunnie had her robotic legs and arm and Antoine... well Aunt Sally always said he had something special too but he couldn't think of it currently. Tails decided to look down at the ground to hide his face from his growing anger. Why couldn't anyone understand him? Why was he always left out?

"Is the freak crying?" taunted the hedgehog.

"Crybaby! He's a crybaby!" chanted the fox.

He wasn't crying, it wasn't like he was going to cry for these jerks. He just wanted them to leave him alone. They didn't seem to be leaving as the rabbit pushed him from behind and Tails went face first into the dirt.

"See he can't even be a man and stand!" laughed the rabbit.

The other laughed as well as Tails wiped the dirt from his face and clenched his fist and started to sniff a good deal as he was so angry he was crying.

"Leave me alone." uneasily spoke Tails.

The other kids seemed to take this as a sign of weakness and they decide to exploit it.

"Or what? You'll beat us with your two tails?" joked hedgehog.

Tails was losing it, he just wanted them to leave him alone for once but they wouldn't leave him alone. Sonic always said that he was special cause he had two tails but yet almost everyone outside the Freedom Fighters treated him like a freak of nature. Tails got up and turned towards the three some.

"Just leave me alone!" Tails screamed.

"Or what? You'll call the Princess..." started the fox.

Tails didn't give him a chance to complete that line. He tackled the fox and knocked him down and began to reckless punch the fox with all his strength.

"SHUT UP! DON'T YOU DARE INSULT AUNT SALLY!" cried Tails.

The fox just put up his hands in front of his face to protect himself from Tails punches as Tails began to lay into the fox. The hedgehog and the rabbit were caught completely off guard and stood in disbelief as Tails started to really hurt the fox.

"Timmy!" yelled a horrified rabbit.

He kept punching the fox till the fox as the fox's face started to bleed in the nose and Tails felt even the fox's face lose teeth. The fox attempted to block his face from Tails punches but still Tails hit him anyway.

"AAAHHHH!" screamed the fox.

Tails stopped when he heard the scream. The fox was all bloody and several swell marks were beginning to appear as Tails registered what he had just done. He did something that Sonic and Sally both told him not to do. He knew he was in deep trouble now, when they came back. Tails quickly got off the fox and spun up his tails and unwind them so he could start to fly away.

"You! You hurt Timmy! YOU! YOU! YOU OVERLANDER SCUM!" screamed the rabbit.

"We'll make you pay for hurting Timmy!" yelled hedgehog.

Tails had just started to fly away as he started for straight across the power ring pond as the hedgehog and the rabbit began to pick up rocks and throw them at Tails.

"Eat this freak!" yelled the rabbit.

The rabbit threw the first rock at Tails and hit him in the leg. Tails winced in pain as he felt the hard rock hit his leg. Tails struggled to fly higher and get farther away from them now.

"Overlander trash!" insulted the hedgehog.

He threw a rather big rock at Tails and hit Tails in the shoulder pretty hard. Tails felt his shoulder surged with pain as the rock hit his arm and his arm almost give away under the pain of the impact. Tails was losing focus and was now hovering above the ring pond now as he turned to try and fly higher again.

"FREAK!" screamed the rabbit.

The rabbit threw another rock at Tails and it hit Tails right in the back of the head. It wasn't that big of a rock but it was enough to cause the world Tails saw around him to go black and him to go head first into the ring pond. The rabbit and the hedgehog both pick up another rock and got ready to throw rocks at Tails when he came up. The kids waited for a few moments and noticed Tails wasn't coming up while Tails slowly began to sink into the ring pool.

"What's going on here?"

The rabbit and the hedgehog turned around to see a teenage squall with blue boots and a blue vest that everyone knew as Princess Sally and behind her was a blue hedgehog with red and white striped shoes and white gloves that everyone knew as Sonic. The kids quickly tried to hide the rocks they had been holding as the injured fox started to get up on his own.

"Well?" asked Sally in a stern voice.

"The freak started it!" blurted out hedgehog.

"He attacked Timmy! Look!" pointed the rabbit.

Sonic had crossed his arms in disbelief and surprise Sally fell in suit with this action. They both seemed on the same wavelength currently. Air bubbles start to come out of the center of the ring pool as Tails sinks all the way to the bottom.

"And why did he attack Timmy?" asked Sonic.

"Ummm... well..." started the hedgehog.

"I don't know!" replied the rabbit.

"I mean look at Timmy!" said the hedgehog.

Sally and Sonic didn't seem fooled by their attempt to get sympathy for Timmy. They knew the kids had done something to get it started. Sonic eyes began to wonder onto the pond as he notices the bubbles and instantly nudges Sally with concerned eyes. Sally quickly looks at Sonic as he points to the pond. Sally eyes widen and quickly turn back to the kids who also turned around to notice the pond as well.

"Where is Tails?" demanded Sally.

The kids look between each other for a few seconds as they searched for an excuse but they didn't find one.

"He attacked Timmy!" responded the rabbit.

Sally cursed under her breath as she ran forward past the kids as she kicked off her boots and threw her vest to the side and instantly dived into straight into ring pool. Sonic looked at the three kids as they both all looked at the ground.

"You better hope my best bud is alright or you'll all be in a very uncool place." stated Sonic in a stern voice.


	2. Winds Of Change

Chapter 2 – Wind of Change 

Tails slowly opened his eyes. He was in a dark hut; it was late as Tails could here the crickets chirping away. He felt his forehead that was wrapped up pretty well; the lump on the back of his head was hurting a good deal and his arm also hurt when he moved it. He took a few deep breaths and slowly began to cry.

"Aunt Sally is going to be so mad at me." started Tails.

He only gave off a few sniffs when he could hear Sally in the background just outside the hut, Tails calmed down a little bit and began to listen carefully to the conversation outside.

"Sonic, I said no and the answer is still no!" stated Sally firmly.

Sonic's voice came in pretty loud now as he raised his voice a little. It was unlike Sonic, he would normally just pass Sally of with a cool calm attitude.

"Come on Sal! At this rate Tails isn't even going to become 'old enough' as long as he keeps getting beat up." urged Sonic.

Sally didn't say anything for the moment and Tails stopped crying for the moment, as he didn't want them to hear him and know he was awake.

"The answer is still no." replied Sally.

Tails could hear even Sonic's sigh, as he didn't do anything to hide his disappointment.

"So what are we going to do? Ask Ant to stay and baby-sit?" taunted Sonic.

Sally voiced raised a few levels and it was pretty clear that Sally didn't take that comment in fun.

"SONIC! Antoine is a Freedom Fighter, you should have some respect." stated Sally.

"Ya, ya I gotcha, respect the chicken." replied Sonic.

Sally gave a sigh now as she had given up on trying to teach Sonic manners.

"So what should we do Sal? Leave Tails behind and let him get beat up again? He nearly drowned!" stated Sonic.

Sally was taken back by Sonic's voice as his voice was filled with a note of anger, which was very unlike Sonic. He clearly was being very protective of his best bud.

"I don't know." replied Sally.

"Give him a chance Sal." asked Sonic.

There was that eerie silence for almost a whole minute as both of them didn't say anything, and Tails was pretty sure that they were staring at each other with solid looks.

"I'll think about it ok?" answered Sally.

"I can look out for him." explained Sonic.

"That's what I'm worried about." replied Sally.

Tails could hear Sally leaving the porch and walking away from the hut. He had a good bet that Sonic had a surprised look on his face.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean? Sal!" demanded Sonic.

Tails heard Sonic leave the porch now and most likely following Sally. Tails slowly bent forward to sit upright in his bed as he could see Sonic in the window as he was still talking to Sally. Tails mind went back to the fight and how he hurt that kid. He looked at his hands for a few moments. He then lay back down and stared at the ceiling, he didn't want to think about what was going to happen. He just wanted to wake up and find out it was all some bad dream.

------------

A black hedgehog was sitting in a tree somewhere far away from Knothole. His black and reddish colors easily defined his character. He stared into the pitch-black sky with no real interest, as he didn't know what to do to pass the time. He seemed out of place in nature but the hedgehog didn't like the city, it was filled with too many people for his tastes. The forest seemed the only place were he could be at peace without interruptions. He held a green Chaos Emerald in hand, his only real duty to protect his possession like his emerald. He needed it to perform his Chaos Control and leaving such a powerful object laying around in some security vault didn't do any good last time, so he decided he would use it and defend it.

"Maria."

He quickly thought to how things changed so rapidly to him and how now he felt lost in the world. He didn't really have any goals or objectives in life but to protect the world, the world that Maria loved.

"Huh?"

The green chaos emerald began to change colors slowly between gray and its normal green, the power of the emerald fluxing between its full power and no power at all rapidly. Shadow could feel the energy of the emerald changing rapidly as the balance of magical energy had been suddenly lost.

"The emerald becoming unstable."

Shadow stood up on the tree limb and looked up at the stars and the night sky. He looked back at the emerald that kept changing colors. He stood thinking for a few moments before suddenly jumping off the limb and onto the next one at blaring speeds as he began to make his way through the forest.

-------------------------

"The Master Emerald!"

The red echidna, Knuckles stood before the Master Emerald Shine and the massive gem that was known as the Master Emerald. The massive gem was changing colors and fluxing between green and gray as its powers became unbalanced. A floating pink ball stood hovering over Knuckles shoulder watching the Master Emerald as well as its powers became weaker.

"The Master Emerald is being drained of its powers. If this keeps up the island..." started the pink ball.

The island gave a shake as the Floating Island began to lower back to the planet at a rapid pace. Knuckles was thankful that it was slowly landing instead of the sudden falling of the entire island, like when the emerald was shattered. It didn't set everything clear as he still wondered what why was this happening.

"What possibly could be powerful enough to drain the Master Emerald?" asked Knuckles as he looked towards the floating pink ball.

The ball moved around and the Master Emerald and then came back to Knuckles, if it had a face of its own it might have been very grave.

"Only someone who understands the full potential of the emeralds could possibly do something like this." it explained.

Knuckles put her hands together as he thought about what could be happening. Tikal, Chaos, and himself were the only ones that even had a small concept of the emeralds power but who could have enough understand to do something on this scale.

"Wait! Shadow!" exclaimed Knuckles.

Shadow was the only person that even understood the Chaos Emeralds powers more then he did, his move Chaos Control.

"Maybe Shadow is controlling the emerald." explained Knuckles.

The light ball moved up to Knuckles a bit and didn't speak for a moment, then spoke with a thoughtful voice.

"I don't see it likely. He does have a decent level of control over the CHAOS emeralds but to drain the master with his level of skill would be impossible since the nature of the Master and the Chaos are completely different." explained the light ball.

"Then who?" asked Knuckles.

---------------------------

"I sense four. How interesting, there are only suppose to be three but I sense four."

A large furry hand comes out from the shadows holding a ball of light, instead the wall the image of a black hedgehog running thought the forest can be seen. The hedgehog suddenly stops and stares directly at holder of the ball as if he knows he is being watched. The ball disappears from the furies hands and the figure begins to laugh. The drip of water from the cave was the only thing that broke the laughter.

"Well, it appears he is more sensitive to the chaos emeralds then the others. He already is searching. He might be very interesting indeed, but still I can't afford to be careless. I think I entertain him for a little while."

----------------------------

Shadow had stopped and was looking directly into the sky.

"I felt chaos energy... being controlled."

It was very odd and confusing, it felt like chaos energy was everywhere but yet he could see nothing. It was the same feeling he got from chaos control but this time it felt like it was being used on him.

"Huh?"

Several balls of light began to appear around him from all different directions, he could feel them but why could he feel them was what was brothering him and also why this events were happening. He didn't get much time to think as several of them began to fire beams of light at him all once from all directions.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Everything stopped around him, the trees, the wind, the leafs, but the light balls and there attack didn't as he got hit from all sides and virtually fainted from the blast of pain. It was hard to tell where he was hit as all his fur was black, but he was pretty sure that he had been hit everywhere once. If it wasn't for the fact he was used to getting beaten up in this fashion he might have passed out from the pain.

"Heh... that hurt... still he could do better."

His mind went to Sonic for a second as he though about how they beat the crap out of each other when they first met. He was wondering why Chaos Control didn't work on them as realty around him returned to normal. He had to do something as the energy balls launched another volley of beams at him from all directions. He jumped upward as energy swirled around him and tried a different tactic.

"ACIENT LIGHT!"

He launched himself at one light ball and passed though it and then was redirected to another and passed though that one as well. He would have hit everyone as he flew though each ball once before finally stopping a little ways away from light balls.

"Wha... they aren't even real."

The balls fired off another volleys, all there attacks seem to be timed to fire at the same time. Shadow dodged all of the attacks by swiftly moving left and right with his speed. He quickly thought of something, it was risky but he needed to know. He stopped and waited for the next volley of fire that came at him all at once. He focused his mind on the beams instead of the emerald he had with him.

"Chaos CONTROL!"

The beams disappeared and there energy went into the emerald he had.

"These balls are made out of Chaos Energy, then that means..."

The balls fired another round but this time Shadow ran forward dashing between the beams till he got his hand on one of the balls.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

The ball dispersed and its energy went into his emerald as well. The energy from the balls was the same energy being stolen from the emeralds and Shadow was returning the energy back to the emerald. He was about to go after the others but they flew off and disappeared on their own.

"Don't want to loss more of your power... who ever you are."

------------------------

"He has the power to control the chaos energy as well. His level control is nowhere close to mine but his ability still makes him more entertaining. I guess I will simply have to watch and see what he does."

The furry laughed heavily and its deep voice echoed, though out the cave.

------------------------

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Tails sprung up from his bed to his dark room. It must have been late but cause he had gone to bed early he was wide-awake now. The dream he had was getting more clear and more defined and now it was fixed on one voice now of a heavily laughing person. He remembered these dreams from when he was much younger but Sonic always told him not to be scared of Robotnik and he wouldn't have the nightmares anymore. The dream however was clear enough now for Tails to realise that it wasn't Robotnik who was laughing heavily in his dreams.

"It isn't Robotnik, then who?"

"Tails!"

Tails saw the light come on in his room as Sally and Sonic must have heard him yell and came running. He looked away from the two as he remembers what he had done to the kid before.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Sally." apologized Tails.

Sally smiled and sat down on the bed with Tails.

"You shouldn't let them get to you." explained Sally.

"Its easy for you to say Sal, its kind of hard NOT to let it get to you when they do that." said Sonic.

He pointed at Tails head bandage that was still firmly on his head. Sally gave a scowling look towards Sonic that he had grown far to use too over the years from Sally. Sonic just shrugged in reply to her scowl as he leded against the wall.

"Its alright it my fault I have two tails, so it can't be helped." sadly replied Tails.

Sally and Sonic both reacted. Sonic stood up straight and Sally straighten up as well.

"No, it's not your fault!" Sally voiced raised a bit.

Tails looked up at his Sally and Sonic as they began to lecture him.

"It's the people who can't accept people who are different then them fault! If they can't accept you then that's their problem! Those tails are a gift, something that no one else has!" explained Sonic.

"You should listen to him. He got made fun of all the time." replied Sally.

"Sonic did?" asked Tails.

Tails was surprised to hear that Sonic, who everyone though was there hero in this war against Robotnik, was made fun of at some time in his life.

"Oh ya, mainly when I was younger and elementary and such. The 'freak speed demon', you know how often I was accused of cheating?" explained Sonic.

"You were accused of cheating?" asked a surprised Tails.

Sonic nodded and so did Sally, as she seemed to recall those days as well.

"Ya, I'm not the best at schooling and stuff but whenever I got good grades the kids accused me of running back and forth between my desk and the teacher's to look at the answer sheet. I didn't pay it much attention as it was such a lame excuse that I didn't even NEED to try and tell the teacher that wasn't true." explained Sonic.

Sally elbowed Sonic pretty hard in the ribs.

"Ow! What was that for?" demanded Sonic.

She simply looked at him and shook her head.

"Remember when we first met?" reminded Sally.

Sonic's eyes went wide as he remembers. Tails leaned forward more it was defiantly something Tails always wondered.

"Ooooohhhh! I almost forgot about that!" exclaimed Sonic.

"Even as a young princess I did attend the same school as Sonic. I got in simply cause of royalty as for Sonic, since his uncle served in the military also was able to send Sonic to a high ended school... even if he was a slacker." snickered Sally.

Sonic turned away and put on a fake smile.

"It wasn't like I was that bad!" stated Sonic.

"What happened when you first met Aunt Sally?" asked Tails.

Sally put her finger up to her mouth and thought for a moment.

"It's a little bit of a long story." explained Sally.

"I don't mind!" excitedly replied Tails.

Sally smiled as she started to explain when Sonic and them first met, to an excited young two tailed fox.


End file.
